Hiei's wolf
by Hieiwolflover959
Summary: Hey... Do you love Hiei? And do you love wolves? Well here is a rock hard story of Hiei and a wolf.
1. Nightstar meet Hiei

**Prologue**

"Aw shit!"

A wolf demon howled as she stared hopelessly across the forest. She flexed her paws and looked around her. She turned desperately around and saw a blue figure charging after her. She snarled at it but she held up her paw in pain. Her sides were badly wounded and her ear was torn, from when she first fought the demon pursuer. As the creature shot at her and snapped her teeth. "Come closer And I will rip you to shreds!"

The creature hesitated for a second but then charged at her again. The she-wolfs eyes widened but she held her ground. "My name is Nightstar, of the wolf demons! If you value your life you will leave me be!" The creature seemed to grin coldly.

"And what is an injured wolf like you to do?" it sneered

Nightstar peered over her shoulder and gulped.

A sheer drop stood behind her. She rumbled her throat intently and to the creatures surprise she leapt over the cliff.

**Chapter one- Nightstar... Meet Hiei**

Nightstar opened her eyes to see herself at a campfires edge. She stretched out her arms and noticed there was no fur. _I must have transformed_. She thought to her self. But then a black man stepped into her view. She tried to suppress a scream as she gazed at the hot looking fire demon.

"Hiei?" she gasped "Are you the.. Hiei?"

Sure enough the death eyes demon stood in front of her.

"Hn, I see that you re awake." He mumbled

But then his eyes widened. POKE POKE POKE.

"What the hell are you doing wench!?" he snapped

Nightstar put her finger behind her back away from his cheek.

"I-I just thought I was dreaming is all." she smiled faintly

Hieis eyes glared into hers but then Nightstar spoke up. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly. "You mean to tell me you do not remember the incident on the cliff?"

Nightstar shook her head.

Hiei sighed and sat down across from her.

"You were being chased by one of Dregens warriors. You jumped of a cliff and I caught you."

"Dregen?"

"Yes. A Class A demon who hunts down others."

Nightstar peered up at him. "Where is Yusuke? Kurama? Kuwab... okay maybe not him. But where are the others?"

Hiei looked to the sky. "Gone" he mumbled

"Gone? Do you mean dead?"

Hiei snorted. "No, I mean captured, stolen, kidnapped."

"Are you going to rescue them?"

"No!" Hiei snapped

Nightstar lowered her head. "Are you going to fight this... Dregen?"

"Yes."

Nightstar sat back confused. "Er, Why?"

"Because..." Hiei said coldly yet sadly "They have Yukina as well."


	2. Partners

**CHAPTER TWO- Partners**

Nightstar sat back bewildered.

"Yukina? Why does that matter to you?"

Hiei tensed up, his eyes widened. "I, er." He stammered

Nightstar stared at him. "Well?"

"Hn... it is none of your business!" Hiei finally snorted. His eyes jolted open to see Nightstar in his face. She narrowed her eyes and then shrugged. "What ever." She sat back down and sighed. "So why did you save me again? I mean from what I have heard you are not one to be heroic."

Hiei lifted one eyebrow. "Well if that is your way of saying thank you, you are one narcotic fool. I saved you because I think you can lead my to Dregen."

Nightstar scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you? I have no fuckin clue where or even who this... Dregen is. And besides, if I help you what will I get out of it? Death? No way man... no fuckin! So if you do not mind I am going to go back to my pack!" Nightstar rose and started to walk away. "Thank you for saving me and goodby..." She froze and whirled around horrified. A blue beam shot at her. It slammed into her shoulder and she was sent sailing across the canopy.

Hiei shot up with his katanta in his hand ready to kill. He saw the hooded creature float out of the trees.

"And just who the hell are you?" he sneered as the creature removed his hood. Hiei peered closer and gasped slightly. "Harsua?"

The demon smirked and continued to float forward. "I see you remember me Hiei."

"Who is he?" Nightstar panted, clutching her wounded shoulder.

"Why Hiei, you should introduce me to your new friend." Harsua grinned coldly to the dumbfound fire demon.

"Harsua? But how could you be alive?" Hiei snorted "You were killed."

"No Hiei!" Harsua sneered "You almost killed me!"

"Hiei, what is he talking about?" Nightstar narrowed her eyes

"Yes Hiei, why don't you tell the girl of your torturous ways, hmm?"

Hiei stood motionless, yet to Harsuas surprise he was grinning. And then he started to snicker. "Yes, I tried to kill you Harsua. Are you surprised?" Hieis expression quickly darkened. "You and your band of thieves took me in as a child, and trained me under the orders of Grorda. But when he died you became leader and cast me out at age sixteen. You assholes threw me over a cliff, bound by inscripted binds. You left me to die! You deserved to perish!"

Harsua smirked and walked forwards. "Come now Hiei, do you really think you can defeat me? A small fire demon who barley reaches my shoulders?"

Hiei snorted and drew up flames around his fists. But before he could do anything a black flash shot past him.

"Nightstar!?" he gasped

The wolf demon dug her fangs into Harsuas shoulder. She flung her claws at him wildly, chafing his chest with mighty blows, until she was thrown off by his other arm. Nightstar flew in the air and was slammed into a large boulder. Her limp body rested on the ground as blood tricked swiftly through the grass, staining the ground with a relish tint.

"Nightstar!" Hiei yelled as he clinched his fists. He leapt at Harsua. "Fists of the Mortal Flame!" He slammed his smoldering fists into Harsuas stomach repeatedly while in the air. He shot one last blow and Harsua was sent sailing into a tree. Hiei snorted and ran after him. When he arrived he looked down at the demon. His eyes narrowed when he saw the dead demon transform into a small green creature.

"Hn, only a lower class demon." He snorted as he sheathed his sword. He looked around and saw Nightstars body in the red grass. He ran over to it and looked downward. He studied the wounds on the motionless girl. He lifted his leg and nudged the girl.

"Nightstar?" he said firmly "Are you alive of what?"

Nightstar opened one eyes and glared at him. "Must you be so rude?"

"Hn, SO you gonna live?"

Nightstar continued to glare at him, and nodded painfully. She rose slowly and walked by him. Hiei stared at her awkwardly. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"What do you think I am? A weak damsel in distress?" Nightstar snapped, though she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes.

"What ever you say." Hiei spit out as he ran after her taking the lead

Hours went by and Hiei had to stop repeatedly and wait for the injured wolf to catch up. It got to the point, Hiei stopped at a tree.

"We4 should stop here for the night." He said as Nightstar came into view.

"What do you think I can't handle it?" she snorted accusingly

"No... I know you can't make it." Hiei retorted

Nightstar gave him a pained look. Hiei immediately straightened up like he didn't care though he couldn't hide the slight sympathy in his voice. "Sorry, I didn't think..."

"That is right, you didn't think!" Nightstar rounded on him, her face in his.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and pushed her away. "What is your problem woman?"

Nightstar grunted and walked over to a tree. "It is a black haired, snippy fire demon."

Hiei took a step forward. "Excuse me!?"

"What are you two narcotic to understand me Smallfry?" Nightstar snapped

"Smallfry? What the hell? You got a hairball of something?"

Nightstar growled and laid down and licked her wounds. "Good night!" she mumbled, licking her flank.

"Hn." Hiei laid down across from her.

"Asshole."

"What was that?"

Hiei lifted his head angry.

"Oh nothing." Nightstar grinned. "Narcotic loser."

Hiei snorted and laid back down.

"Bitch." He muttered

"Fucker." Nightstar snapped quietly

"Wench."

"Shrimp."

"Shit head."

"Basterd."

"Hor."


End file.
